The Beats of my Heart
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: Naruto is filling in a report, sasuke is on a mission, hes sad, but then sasuke returns and has something he needs to say to naruto...read and found out.


A/N: Yay! My first Naruto fic! I'm so excited! Anyway it's a one shot so enjoy R&R

-

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd seriously be writing this IF I actually OWNED Naruto? No. So I DON'T OWN IT!

_Warning: This story has a high level of sexual_ _content of the Boy/Boy nature so if you don't like this kind of thing. . .don't read it. _

The Beats of my heart

By: Mrs. Lucius Malfoy

----------------

Naruto blinked a couple of times staring at the report he recently composed. '_It's crap.' _He thought sighing dramatically before dropping his head onto his work desk with a loud '**Thunk**'.

Turning his face to the side, he now looked at a picture that is propped up by a reading lamp. The picture was of him jumping onto the back of an irritated Uchiha Sasuke. A sad smile found itself upon Naruto as he stared at the memory.

"Naruto shouldn't be sad!" cried Konahamaru popping seemingly out of nowhere. Startled, Naruto quickly sat up his report sticking to the side of his face.

"Ko. . .Konahamaru!"

The boy nodded "Boss shouldn't let things get him down."

Naruto looked at the boy sadly "But I miss Sasuke so much it hurts."

" Boss, you should realize that Sasuke will not be gone forever. . . but merely on a mission."

Naruto laughed patting the kid on the head before standing up, knocking over his chair as he struck a 'lee' pose.(lol)

"Your right! Sasuke **_Will_** come back! BELEIVE IT!"

Just then Kakashi kicked the door open holding some expoloding tags in one hand and flash bombs in the other.

"Naruto! You need to stop moping around! Sasuke is gone for only two weeks HE WILL BE BACK. . . so stop sulking or I will personally BLOW YOU APART!"

Naruto and Konahamaru exchanged glances before a giant sweat drop formed on each of their brows. The report that stuck to Naruto's face fell off and fluttered to the ground.

" Uhh. . . I'm fine now."

Kakashi stood there for several minutes before putting his weapons away.

" Well stop hanging around the mission report room and go home already. So tomorrow you can start working on some paper work."

Naruto nodded an affirmative and ran out of the room. His recently writen report still laying forgotten on the floor.

Kakashi stooped over and picked them up, looking over them he sighed. "This isn't bad."

Naruto entered the empty apartment he shared with Sasuke. . . With a sigh he yelled "I'm Home."

"Damn dope."

Naruto looked around the apartment like a wild enemy. "SASUKE!" He yelled shutting the door and began to search the apartment.

"In here."

Naruto went into the bedroom to see Sasuke standing by the bed his travel bag open and clothes laying on the bed.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted jumping onto Sasuke with enough force to knock the raven backwards onto the bed. "YOU CAME BACK EARLY!"

Sasuke sneered "Yeah I did."

Naruto smiled and hugged his lovers waist "YAY! SASUKE'S HOME!"

Sasuke smirked as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair "I missed you damn dobe."

Naruto smiled "I missed you too Sasuke!"

With that Naruto caught Sasuke's lips with his own. Gently Naruot opened his mouth to let Sasuke have access. With quick nimble movements. . .Sasuke slowly moves his tongue into Naruto's warm mouth as they began a battle of dominance which Sasuke quickly won.

In a matter of mere minutes Sasuke had moved forcing Naruto to be on the bottom.

After a while of memorizing every detail of each other's mouths. Their kisses became more desperate, Their clothes flying off each other neither noticing.

One thing ran through their minds. . .They needed to get closer.

Naruto's taned hands roamed his Lovers back as he tore himself from Sasuke's mouth to move toward his neck. His tongue shot out in quick movements to delicately lick the hot flesh.

Sasuke grunted in pleasure.

Naruto bent his head down further. . . his tongue touching the dip between the collarbone. He licks His way back up to Sasuke's inviting lips leaving a hot moist trail of saliva.

They kissed with more passion. Trying to devour each other.

When they pulled away Sasuke licked his way down to Naruto's nipple with a light nip he elicited a whimper from the blond haired hyperactive ninja that made his member harden. Sasuke switched nipples and began toying with the left as he grounded his erection against Naruto's.

"Sasuke. . . Please. . .I need you inside of me." Moaned an impatient Naruto thrusting his hips forward pressing his erection harder against Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled away from him and turned Naruto over. Reaching over the dobe he grabbed a bottle of lube from the night stand and with firm movements poured some of it's contents onto his hand and lathered it on his dick.

"Are you sure you want this now?" Sasuke whispered into his lovers ear licking the outer shell with sensual flicks of his tongue. Naruto's body shivered as he answered "Yes."

Sasuke pulled back slightly as he pushed a finger into Naruto's opening stretching him for the upcoming pleasure. Soon he entered another finger moving them rhythmically in and out of Naruto.

Feeling like the boy won't be stretched any farther he pulled his fingers out and gripping Naruto's hips He slowly slid himself inside letting out a heart felt groan as he pushed himself the rest of the way in.

Waiting a few minutes for his lover to get comfortable he began to thrust into the knuckehead ninja slowly at first then it became urgent. . . Naruto moaned loudly when he felt Sasuke hit the spot that surprised him with complete bliss.

"Saskue. . ."

Another wave of pleasure hit.

"Sasuke. . . . . . "

Naruto could feel his orgasm build. . .

"SASUKE!"

With that Naruto came all over the bedspread as Sasuke spilled his seed within Naruto. . .Sasuke slumped against his lover.

Naruto tried to turn to look at Sasuke in the current position he was in. "Sasuke. . ." He whispered

"Yeah."

"I love you."

Many minutes passed by where Naruto could only here the rhythmic beating of his lovers heart before Sasuke replied.

"I love you too, dobe."

------------------

Mrs. LM: OMIGOD! this is my first ever one shot story of naruto...i hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!

* * *


End file.
